KING AND MARLIN
by Hawkmamaknows
Summary: King realizes in anger that Merlin is hiding a deep secret, one that has the power to threaten to tear each of them apart.


HAWK MAMA DEDICATES STORY TO LUCYDRAGNEEL2009

YOU WRITE GOOD WORDS

HAWK MAMA LIKE WORDS

HAWK MAMA WRITE GOOD WORDS TOO

HAWK MAMA PROUD

Merlin whistled as she entered the sleek Boston mansion she shared with King. They had met shortly after she had moved to the big city for her dynamic acting/modeling/music/singing video dancer career. She had been quickly swept off her feet by the billionaire playboy King, the youngest person to ever make a billion dollars selling goat cheese. It was rather delicious.

She entered the apartment and dropped her many shopping bags. "Hey King, are you here?" She cooed, looking around in love.

She followed the sound of pots and pans banging on the counter and found King, in his pajamas still, in the kitchen. He stood over the stove and cracked one egg after another into a large frying pan. Merlin watched curiously as the entire dozen went in one at a time.

"Everything all right, love?" she asked.

King gripped the whisk angrily. His grip was tight as he was splenetic with his cooking, and enraged glint to his narrowed eyes. "Everything is FINE," he said in a bitter tone.

Merlin nodded and watched King furiously flip the frying eggs. "Love, is this because of what happened last month?"

King froze. Furious.

Merlin hesitated, worried about how enraged he seemed. "I told you already, I didn't mean to sleep with Howzer. He was showing me a new fighting stance and one thing led to another." Annoyed, King slammed the whisk down and slid the eggs onto a plate. She walked up slowly behind him, "It was an accident! I didn't even like it! I mean, not at first… but then…" Merlin sighed.

"It's NOT about Howzer," he replied heatedly. He picked up the plate of eggs and threw it at the trashcan, missing completely. Shards of plate and fluffy eggs spilled all over the floor. Annoyed and nervous Merlin watched.

Growling in exasperation, King stomped to the closet and yanked out the broom.

He swept angrily. The eggs and plate buckled under his wrath, and succumbing to his will, went into the dust pan with barely a fight.

He was so impassioned he forgot he was a fairy and could have just picked it up with magic. Merlin watched curiously and decided to try again. "Is this about what happened at the picnic?"

"WHAT happened at the picnic?" he screeched, irate.

Merlin wrung her hands. She watched as he yanked the trash bag from the can, tying the top into the most indignant knot that had ever been tied. He stalked through the apartment to the garbage chute as she trailed behind him, moaning as he huffed at walking, "But King! You KNOW I didn't mean to have anal sex with Ban!"

King twitched, enraged.

"We were just practicing for the leapfrog race my love. How could I have known that my jacket would fly up and my pants would fly off the moment he went to go over me?"

"No, it's NOT about that," King snapped bitterly. "Although I don't know how you could do that to Elaine."

"Elaine was dead at the time," Merlin shrugged. King glowered at her indignantly, irritable as he shoved the bag down the chute. Returning to the apartment, he picked up a feather duster and began swatting at the knickknacks, fuming.

"Oh love," she moaned. "Please love, please tell me what's wrong!" Little figurines of clowns and bears crashed to the floor around them, a giant green piggy back crashing down and raining like sad little teardrops of heartache. The longer he cleaned the more messy their giant apartment became! Merlin watched the carnage and clutched her hands to her giant, almost not covered at all chest.

King gave her an irritated sideways glance. How did she keep that jacket on anyway? He wondered for the millionth time. "Nothing is wrong," he spat through gritted teeth.

But he couldn't help but look at her beauty, like he always did at his love.

Now that the floor was covered in porcelain, King threw open the closet door and pulled out the vacuum as Merlin nervously nibbled on a nail. He was resentful as he threw the switch, the machine roaring to life. Ferociously he moved the vacuum back and forth, the tiny beings sucked into their very dirty grave as King took out his frustrations on their innocence.

Her hovering over him only exacerbated his outrage. But he could also smell his love, which further offended him. King turned and took a sniff over the din before glaring at her again. She definitely smelled like someone familiar.

He gripped the handle of the vacuum tightly as she went on, "Love, is… is this because of my new… er, oh dear…" King shook his head, unable to understand her over the roar of the vacuum. Merlin waved her hands frantically, miming as she screamed, "Is this because of my new perfume?"

Perfume?

That was NOT perfume.

Inflamed and incensed, King threw the switch to turn off the vacuum. They stared at each other, Merlin hesitating.

"Well… at least it wasn't a guy this time? Love."

He was extremely displeased. King stormed into the bathroom, turbulently grabbing the bathroom spray and a sponge. He attacked the toilet and sink with a fresh wave of antagonized outrage, water and soap suds flying, scrubbing with a fiery passion. "It's NOT THAT," he wailed sullenly through the door. He was now up to his elbows in toilet water but it meant nothing to him, neither soothing the maddening jealousy inside him or actually cleaning anything.

"Love?" Merlin called through the door, her lower lip between her teeth. "Do you hear me, love? I do love you, love."

Her voice piqued his wrath, and now provoked, he turned to the sink and realized it was overflowing!

This damnable sink! How dare it clog NOW, of all times? He was King, KING! Obey him!

Affronted, he grabbed the plunger and stabbed it into the watery muck, thwarting its attack. The hateful sink did not relent, gurgling at him, mocking him with every push and pull of the plunger. No matter how he attacked, fast and hard, short and deep it did not relent.

"Love?" Merlin called, knocking on the door. "I know what this is about, don't I love?" There was a pause as he continued his fiery assault against the hateful sink. "I'll admit it… I gave the king a blowjob when I took him to Camelot. King Balta, not Arthur. I did him the day prior in the stables, but this time it was part of the experiment! The demons wanted me to do it so I could heal him!" She knocked on the door again. "You know that I didn't really enjoy it. He is old and hairy after all. Unlike you, King, so young and hairless." She sighed and King heard her lean against the door. "Well, I didn't completely hate it. But I didn't love it." There was another pause. "Arthur was okay though."

King sighed resentfully. He could never stay mad at her, not his love. Sobbing, he wrenched open the door, sending her toppling to the ground. From between his legs, Merlin called up, grabbing his knees on reflex, "Love?"

"I'm NOT angry," he seethed, stepping over the woman. He walked into the bedroom, dragging her behind him as she clung to his apron. Seeing how she was twice his height this was rather difficult. And somehow, to his vexed notice, her breast stayed covered.

"But love! I need you to love me, love!" She whinned, finally letting go when he reached the bed, and she stumbled up, pulling her tight little shorts out of her ass.

It was then he noticed she wasn't wearing panties, but that wasn't important.

"I told you I'm NOT angry love," he grumbled, chafed. He jumped on the bed and looked down at Merlin, who lay completely face down on the floor. Suddenly she flipped onto her back, tears brimming in her eyes as she wailed, "I admit it Love! I liked it! I'm so sorry that I liked it, Love, but I love to love and I made love, Love! Can you ever forgive me my love? You must forgive my love, my Love!" Merlin sobbed, not even trying to cover her face or completely and inexplicably naked torso.

Tears showered down her face as King leaned forward, admiring the view.

"Then prove it love, prove to me you love me by loving me more so than the love you gave me before." His eyes burned as he looked at her, "My love." King sniffled. "I wish… that I could… forgive you but… I don't know… if I can… just yet but… maybe if you… showed me how… much you love… me then maybe… I could know… that you didn't… mean to forget… my birthday yesterday…"

Merlin leapt up like an excited puppy.

"My love," her eyes sparkled, "your birthday's tomorrow."

"What?" He froze, "No it isn't, today is Tuesday."

"But my love!"

King turned away in shame. He stepped off the bed, pulling the sheet away and folding it neatly.

She truly had forgotten. His love.

"Did you forget it was a leap year?"

King looked at Merlin as she made a kissy face, his expression dark. "Prove it to me, my love," he whispered.

"Okay! Sure! Anything you want love!" she cried. She had already thrown her shirt somewhere. Sobbing, they held each other. There naked skin touching. Because King all his clothes too, including his apron and he threw it away now.

"Make love with me! Love! And love me like you love me never before."

"Oh yes, I will love. I love you. I love you, I really do, Love." She groaned and moaned and made more sex noises.

King crashed his mouth into her mouth, smashing and moving her lips with his lips with his love, biting and licking and sucking and slurping and sometimes burping on accident.

Grunts, gasps, harrumphs, and sighs filled the bedroom as they did the love.

**CASUAL SEX SOUNDS ACTIVATE**

They moaned and groaned together as they touched, felt, rubbed, flicked, moistened, slipped, tickled, bent, scraped, mashed, and pretty made more love than ever before with each other. They loved each other up. They loved each other sideways. They loved each other in ways that King had never known you could be loved. Like that reverse cowgirl thing, genius. Their movements became increasingly frantic as their skin jiggled, before becoming slow, then desperate, then hot, then crazed, then formulaic, then mesmerizing, before becoming acrobatic, then conscientious, followed by slippery, archaic, lingering, contrived, and, finally, lurching.

"I love yooooou," King panted.

"I love you, Looooove," Merlin gasped.

"I could never live without you."

"I would die without you."

"I would kill myself if you died."

"I would come back to life to hang myself if you killed yourself because I died."

"I would die in the afterlife if you died in my death after dying!"

Then they kissed.


End file.
